赛恩/游戏技巧
技能使用 *Use to get closer to the enemy and hit them with your . *Laning together with a burst champion is a potent combination as has a 1.5 second stun at level 1, one of the longest non-ultimate stuns in the game. *Combining with lets you stun, then slow a target, heavily disabling them for about 4 seconds. If they are still nearby, the cooldown from will have refreshed, allowing for decent harassment. * deals full damage, regardless of how much shield strength is remaining. Use this to your advantage by activating it after absorbing some damage. *Using with lifesteal means that the cost of the spell is less than the life you steal back. This means that can be kept active indefinitely. * has high burst potential when building ability power as he can combo his with . **Activate before using . Use , run in and attack, then pop your shield. This is an effective harassment strategy. *Kills made by will contribute to the extra maximum health from . This means that even an AP can utilize . *When lanes in a solo lane it is possible to get first blood at level 2 by using the stun from his and his to devastate the other solo laner. *When playing as AD , try to take advanage of the large bonus to AD that gives you, as you can easily reach over 110 AD early with little to no investment in AD items or runes. *Both and can be used in a defensive manner to save allies and sustain pushes. *Using with a DPS build is a good way to quickly take down turrets as his high attack damage combined with the attack speed boost makes Sion a great pusher. *When playing AD , use and attack the nearest low armor enemy, maximizing your lifesteal and allied heal. 物品使用 * has two common builds: melee DPS and AP mage. In both builds, and allow maintain a decent level of survivability even when building damage items. *His DPS builds aim to capitalize on and its massive bonuses; a kept alive will in turn keep his team healed through the allied heal. 's reliable disable remains powerful, while is still a strong shield and farming tool. Since DPS builds tend to maximize first, DPS Sion can also be more tanky by endgame, due to the extra health from a higher leveled . **Due to the health gain from his , buying an will increase his damage output while giving him armor. This also means he is the only champion whose AD has no limit, as he gains 1 AD for every 22 kills when enrage is maxed. **Life steal items, such as early and its build paths late, allow Sion to negate the health cost of using . **When combined with , high life steal items such as can make it almost impossible for enemies to outdamage Sion's lifesteal. *His AP builds focus on the very strong damage potential of both and , both of which have a 0.9 AP ratio. survivability is also improved through item choice, and ease of farming health with . damage boost and combined make physical damage output respectable as well. **AP builds usually include a few early , and an early for maximum damage. ** and deal physical damage, and will further improve the burst damage of an AP Sion. *While AP is potent early - mid game and later, an AD shines mid - late game. His grants him the possibility to gain "infinite" health, and grabbing an will allow his AD to do the same, though this is true of AP Sion as well, should he take an as well since on AP Sion allows exceptional farming for . Recommended Build 对抗此英雄 * Try to CC Sion or reduce his healing with or another healing reduction during . * Although increases his damage, it drains his health with each attack he made. Use this to your advantage. ** Due to health bonus, a will help bring him down more quickly. * If facing an AD , it is extremely important that you do not let him farm. An AD Sion can heal his team for hundreds of HP with a few autoattacks, his late game is possibly the most powerful out of all champions in the league but at the price of a horrible early game. Do NOT engage him as a melee champion alone as he is a master of 1v1, instead kite him during his ultimate or disable him, wasting it and maybe allowing your team to turn the game around. * Countering depends on his build. If he is building AP, investing a magic resistance item can help mitigate his damage, especially as his damage is focused into only two spells. If he is building AD, a or will help to counter him. * Try to destroy the shield from his rather than waiting until the shield duration is over to prevent it from exploding. However, not destroying the shield completely is a waste of damage, as it will still do full damage. Category:Champion strategies